


The First Thing You See

by LadyRazzle (crimegimp)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, HELLA SPOILERS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimegimp/pseuds/LadyRazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-civil war ficlet.</p><p>There are procedures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thing You See

There are procedures for waking Sergeant Barnes. For all that they know what he's been through, there is always the risk that he will wake disorientated, and he is too dangerous to underestimate. But they must wake him for therapy, for treatment, for procedures. So they set failsafes, tranquilisers, a protective warrior prince. 

They send Captain Rogers a message. They won't start the process until the Captain (Steve, he tells them, please call me Steve) arrives, and no matter where in the world the Secret Avengers are currently working, or hiding, he never makes the Wakandans wait.  
It makes sense. Any disorientation upon waking should be mitigated by the familiarity, and should the patient wake up more Soldier than man, the Captain is the only one who can consistently get through to him. 

That is what they say.

Captain Rogers arrives full of deference, treating everyone he meets with the same respect and graciousness as he does their king. He is grateful and fascinated as they show him the prototype for the patient's new arm, made from vibranium just as his last, but constructed lighter and more efficient, with the benefit of generations of expertise with the material. He is flattered and delighted as he is presented with a new shield, made from vibranium, they tell him, from the same seam as the arm. It resonates at the same wavelength, and the two items will always have a slight magnetic attraction. Not that that is important. Just interesting. Just interesting, although it makes him smile a small and private smile. 

They take him into the laboratory, they explain to him the details of why the patient is being awakened. He nods and looks interested and asks salient questions. They leave him alone in front of the cryo unit and carefully avert their gazes as he greets his sleeping friend. They ignore any whispers, and they don't react to the sound of fingertips grazing glass. 

The Captain steps back as they complete the thawing procedure. He purses his lips with anxiety he is too polite to share. As always, the Sergeant takes a moment, then sags, then takes a deep shuddering breath. As always, the Captain steps forward as the glass panel lowers and the last of the chill air disperses.  
The Sergeant opens heavy lids, and smiles a small smile. The Captain reaches out and takes his hand. 

"Hey Pal," Steve says. 

"Hey Steve," Bucky replies. 

Defrost procedure complete.


End file.
